A conventional spray arm bearing includes a bearing ring with a bearing face or holder on which a spray arm is rotatably mounted. The bearing ring is connected to an impingement surface which deflects a stream of liquid flowing axially through the bearing ring from the axial to the radial direction, as a result of which the liquid flow enters the spray arm boom. The impingement surface is connected to the bearing ring so that the recoil is diverted by the deflection through the bearing ring and does not act on the spray arm itself. As a consequence the axial forces on the spray arm support system and the sticking and sliding friction is greatly reduced. During the production of a conventional spray arm bearing, the impingement area and the bearing ring are first produced separately and then joined together. Alternatively, an injection molding die is constructed in three parts of an upper plunger, a lower plunger and a slide. During the injection molding process, the slide is pushed into the space between the bearing ring and the impingement surface. After curing, the slide is pulled out simultaneously with the withdrawal of the upper and lower plungers from the intermediate space of the spray arm bearing. Both procedures are expensive since several operating steps or a complicated injection die are required.